Secrets and Murder
by MrMukopadhyay
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, secrets that seem harmless until they result in murder. Warning: Contains gore, character death (s), and some other things that people may not like. Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cool and crisp, the mood was cheerful, however; dark and eerie thoughts resided in the minds of some of the party goers. Thoughts so dark that it could make even the bravest man's skin crawl.

"Great party!" Penny called; she was surprised that the party that had to be approved by Sheldon was going so well. However, she was still a bit angry at Sheldon for lecturing her on not wiping off her shoes before she entered the house, she supposed that she should be used to it by now but sometimes he really got under her skin.

"Thanks." Leonard replied; the party was his idea even though he had to run every idea by Sheldon which he detested.

"This is the first party I've ever been to, I remember one time in middle school everyone got invited to some girl's party except me." Amy said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was only invited to two parties when I was in school and one of the parties was my dad's co-worker's daughter." Bernadette said trying to comfort her friend. She too was in the unpopular crowd unlike her other friend Penny.

"I guess it does make me feel a little better but at least I'm getting to experience the thrills of popularity now." Amy said with a light smile. She had to hold back a sigh though when a slow song came on, the heart wrenching pain of never being asked to dance at a school dance cut through her like a knife. She didn't know why she subjected herself to that torture all during middle school and high school, she told herself it was for the food, but she secretly hoped that someone would finally asked her to dance. That never happened though.

"Would you like to dance?" Howard asked Bernadette with a smile.

"Sure!" Bernadette said jumping up happily and running off to go dance with her husband. Amy finally let out the sigh that she had been suppressing; she knew that Sheldon would never ask her to dance. She was about to get up to go get a piece of cake off the refreshment table when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Want to dance with me?" She found herself looking at Raj. She thought about what she should say; she felt happy yet nervous and somewhat guilty. What would Sheldon think about her dancing with someone else? Then again, Sheldon hadn't asked her if she wanted to dance and he didn't say she couldn't dance with someone else.

"Sure." She said smiling and she went off to go have the first dance of her life.

Sheldon could feel fury boiling in his stomach as he watched Amy dance with Raj, he didn't understand what these feelings were, it's not like he had wanted to dance. If anything he should thank his friend for keeping his girlfriend entertained with trivial things like dancing and what not. He was relieved when the song finally ended and Amy walked away from Raj.

"Thanks for making my night." Amy whispered as she walked away from Raj. He smiled, he had never imagined himself liking Amy but he could feel his feelings start to emerge for her after they had danced. He had once liked Bernadette, but she was married to his best friend now and she had shown on several occasions to be a raging lunatic. He knew it was wrong to pine over another guy's girlfriend, but this guy was Sheldon, so he didn't feel all that bad. Amy needed someone who would treat her like a real boyfriend should, not Sheldon Cooper.

"I said I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to use the restroom." Howard told Bernadette trying to keep an annoyed tone out of his voice. His wife had become really possessive over him; she wanted to know what he was doing, who he was doing it with, and what time he'd be home. She had even gotten to where she was taking a record of his trips to the bathroom. When he broke the routine, she'd demand to know what he was doing and she'd start yelling at him and accusing him of lying until he someone convinced her that he was actually telling the truth. He loved Bernadette but he sometimes wondered if he had rushed into marriage with her, he knew however that he wouldn't change it for the world.

Bernadette sighed as she watched her husband supposedly go to the bathroom, she knew something was going on, and she suspected it had to do with his friend Raj. She didn't know why she was so upset; she was doing the exact same thing. For some odd reason, she was a bit upset that he hadn't found out yet, she figured that if he really cared about her then he would have started asking questions. He never did though, and that made her conclude that he was doing the same thing to her.

"Took you long enough, the party is almost over." Bernadette scolded when Howard had finally made her way back over to him.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble with the plumbing." Howard said with a small laugh.

"Yea, like your friend's penis in your ass." Bernadette muttered under her breath.

"Attention everyone, the party is almost over so if you would come grab your stuff so no one will trip over it." Sheldon said into a microphone. Everyone then started gathering up their stuff.

"Okay now leave." Sheldon said after everything was collected.

"It really was a great party." Penny said kissing Leonard before walking out the door after all of her friends.


	2. Bernadette

"I love you." Bernadette whispered to the man beside her, the man who was not her husband. When she first began the affair, guilt consumed her so bad that she began to feel sick; now, she just reminded herself that Howard was doing the same thing at this very moment and the guilty feelings were almost completely gone.

"I should be going now." She said; she didn't want Howard to become suspicious but she doubted that he would though; he never raised questions on why she stayed out late all the time. Surely, she told him that she was working late but most people would have been able to see through her excuse.

Her forbidden lover grunted something in reply and Bernadette quickly gathered up her things and walked out of the building and into her car.

On the ride home, she began to question her life, what was she doing married to Howard when she had an amazing lover on the side? She knew that her lover had a girlfriend, a girl that was one of her good friends; she found it hard to care though. Her friend often treated her lover like second best; she knew that she could be so much better for him. Bernadette knew that even if her lover's girlfriend wasn't in the picture, he probably still wouldn't want to make their relationship exclusive because she's married to one of his good friends. His heart was too good to ever do something like that.

When Bernadette arrived home, she was disappointed to see that the sink was still full of dishes from earlier and Howard was sitting on the couch playing his Nintendo.

"Why haven't you done the dishes yet?" She demanded.

"I'll do them in a minute." He called.

"I don't like working all day and then coming to a dirty house! Do you think I enjoy coming home and looking at filth? You've had all day to do this and what have you done? Play video games all day?" She yelled.

"I'll do them in a minute, geez." Howard said, Bernadette could tell he was beginning to get annoyed; he often talked in that tone of voice when he was annoyed. She didn't like it one bit, all she did was ask him to do the dishes and he had to go and pull an attitude with her.

"That's it!" Bernadette yelled before ripping the Nintendo up and throwing it on the ground before stomping on it.

"What the hell!" Howard yelled with an angry look on his face.

"Maybe now you'll do the dishes when I ask you to." Bernadette said before disposing of the mangled Nintendo.

Bernadette was pleased when Howard got up and started doing the dishes.

She however was not pleased by the wave of nausea that overcame her; she had been throwing up a lot lately which worried her. She knew all the symptoms of earlier pregnancy and she knew all the symptoms of a virus, right now all her symptoms were pointing towards earlier pregnancy. She then decided that she would go to the clinic and get it checked out in the morning.

"I'm sorry for not doing the dishes." Howard said, crawling into bed with her later that night.

"I'm sorry for breaking your Nintendo." She replied. They then kissed and Bernadette fell asleep, nervous to see what the doctor would say.

The following morning, Bernadette tried to dress up without looking too dressy so her husband wouldn't ask questions before she went out the door and started driving to the clinic. The doctor took some tests and a couple of hours later he came back into the room.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mother." He said.

"Crap." Bernadette muttered under her breath, besides the fact that she didn't want kids; she had no idea who her baby's father was.

"You don't seem very happy about this news." The doctor must have seen the distraught look on her face.

"I'm not ready to have a kid, I have a job, I'm just getting settled into a new house and everything; I just can't handle all of this stress." She sobbed.  
"There's always adoption." The doctor said.

"I can't risk missing work; I have bills to pay and food to put on the table." Bernadette knew she was stretching the truth a bit, but she didn't want to seem like a heartless witch who would want to get rid of her baby just because she didn't know who the father was.

"We have a walk in abortion clinic here in town, you just have to walk in and show your ID and they will see how far along you are before doing the procedure." A nurse, who must have been listening in on their conversation said.

"So there's no wait?" Bernadette questioned.

"Exactly." The nurse replied. The nurse then gave Bernadette a card to the abortion clinic and she thanked them before walking out of the building. She took a deep breath before she began to drive there, she knew that she was probably making a big mistake, a mistake that she'd regret for the rest of her life, but the fear of her secret coming out was overshadowing that. When she pulled into the parking lot, she took a deep breath before walking into the clinic.

A few hours later, she walked out again feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; however, a deep feeling of guilt and shame lingered in her chest. Had she really just taken a human life just to keep her secret safe? When she got into her car, she put her head down on the steering wheel and began to sob uncontrollably. She was too busy crying that she didn't notice Penny and Sheldon who were standing there with a look of shock on their faces.

_**A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter, I promise that they might get longer as the story goes on. **_

_**I also apologise if I got the whole abortion thing wrong, I have never gotten an abortion and I've never known anyone who has. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Penny

_**A/N: I got a review about Bernadette being Catholic and abortions being a big no no for them, or something to that extent. **_

_**Anyway, Bernadette wasn't thinking clearly when she had the abortion, sometimes our emotions overwhelm us and we can't think straight which is why they have the temporarily insanity defence. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter.**_

Penny had been on her way back from taking Sheldon to the comic book store when she noticed Bernadette's car in the parking lot of an abortion clinic. At first she figured that she was probably doing research but then she remembered that even though foetuses are small, they're not exactly microorganisms.

"We can't tell anyone about this." She told Sheldon who was trying to make sense of the whole scenario.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked, he then started saying some other stuff but Penny had tuned him out by then.

"It could ruin her life." She said replying to the first part of his statement. When she arrived at their apartment complex, she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her when she saw Howard in Leonard's apartment as Sheldon was going in there. She knew how much he wanted children; she knew he'd be devastated when he found out what Bernadette did. She knew she was doing the right thing by not telling him but why did it feel so wrong?

"How was your day?" She asked stepping into the guys' apartment.

"Bernadette broke my Nintendo last night so I had to go out and get a new one." Howard said without looking up from the game that he was currently playing.

"Speaking of Bernadette…" Sheldon started.

"Shut up Sheldon!" Penny hissed; she should have known this would happen, that guy couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"What about Bernadette?" Howard asked pausing his game; Penny could see that the other guys were listening intently too.

"We saw her at the nail salon today." Penny lied.

"Really? I thought we saw her at the abortion clinic, they should really change their sign." Sheldon said shaking his head.

"Shit." Penny muttered under her breath, she knew the cat was out of the bag and there was nothing she could do.

"What was she doing there?" Howard asked lowly.

"I'm sure she was just doing some research or something."

"When I do research I usually don't end up crying over the steering wheel of a car." Sheldon said.

"SHUT UP SHELDON!" Penny yelled; she was annoyed that he couldn't see that he was ruining two of his friends' lives.

"I have to go." Howard choked out before leaving the apartment; he slammed the door so hard that it shook.

Penny thought about going after him but decided not to when she saw Raj go after him; she figured that he probably didn't want to talk to her right now after what had happened.

"I can't believe she'd do that." Leonard said after Penny had sat down beside him.

"Me neither, out of all of us, I always figured her the least likely to do something like this." Penny said shaking her head.

"Maybe she was cheating, I was watching this movie once and this lady got pregnant and then had an abortion to hide her affair." Raj said walking back into the apartment.

"I thought you were going to go after Howard, and besides, Bernadette would never do that." Penny said.

"I did, but then he told me that he wanted to be alone, anyway, we never thought Bernadette would get an abortion either."

"Bernadette isn't cheating, that's crazy." Leonard said angrily. Penny was surprised at his anger about Raj's statement but she didn't say anything, she figured there was enough drama going on.

"I better get going." Penny said; she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight if it were to break out.

As she was walking to her apartment, the prominent thing on her mind was: was Bernadette having an affair and with whom?

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the first few chapters aren't going to be very long, they'll probably get longer after people start dying, right now I'm just setting it up for the plot. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
